1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to measurement devices, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for making electrical measurements.
2. Background
With electrical systems, it is often desirable to perform measurements during testing and trouble-shooting of circuit systems. One device used for making measurements is a digital multimeter or digital multitester. This type of device is a digital version of the classical analog volt-ohm meter. A multimeter may include various features that provide a capability to measure parameters such as, for example, voltage, current, resistance, capacitance, inductance, temperature, and other suitable parameters. A digital multimeter incorporates a digital display often called a digital meter or a digital panel meter. A digital multimeter converts all measured parameters to a consistent voltage range acceptable to the digital panel meter. This invention is useful to all instruments that incorporate digital panel meters, including digital multimeters.
When performing measurements, it may be inconvenient to monitor or watch the visual display of a multimeter while using the visual sense to control manual placement of the probes at the test points of the circuit system. Further, it may be difficult to monitor the visual display of the multimeter constantly to identify that a change occurs during testing, especially when using the visual sense to make changes to a circuit system by performing some adjustment.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus for performing electrical measurements in a circuit system that provide useful data to the aural sense so that the visual sense is available for other tasks.